Oshawott Asha
Oshawott - Drugi złapany Pokemon Asha w Unova. Historia thumb|left|200px|[[Ash i Oshawott]] Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku W cieniu Zekroma! jako jeden ze starterów rozdawanych przez Profesor Juniper początkującym trenerom. Później pojawił się w odcinku "Nadchodzą Iris i Axew!" gdzie pokonał Woobat Jessie i uwolnił Axew Iris i Pikachu Asha. W końcu w odcinku Sandile w natarciu!, Ash dostaje jego pokeball od Profesor Juniper i staje się on Pokemonem Asha. Jest bardzo zazdrosny o Pikachu, a zarazem dość samolubny, a także boi się walczyć. Ash wybiera go do walki z Pansage Cilana, lecz nie za bardzo chciał walczyć, ale udaje mu się wygrać tą walkę dzięki czemu Ash zdobywa pierwszą odznakę w regionie Unova. W odcinku "Snivy, Która Nie Chciała Dać Się Złapać!" dowiadujemy się iż jest płci męskiej. Często wychodzi Ashowi z Poke Balla. Zostaje użyty do walki z Lenory, gdy Tepig Asha zostaje zmieniony przez Ryk Lillipup Lenory. Był zaspany; zdawał się dopiero co obudzić. Ash chciał go zmienić, jednak nie udało mu się to przez Zły Wygląd Watchoga Lenory. Został pokonany przez jego Piorun. W następnym odcinku trenował razem z Ashem u Dona Georga, gdzie poznał Strumień Wody. W tym odcinku zremisował z Watchogiem Lenory. Jest dobrym pływakiem. Dobrze dogaduje się z Tepigiem i innymi Pokémonami Asha, jednak w pewnym momencie chciał wprost rozszarpać Scraggy'ego. W walce z Burghiem w "Bitwa w imię miłości do Pokémonów robaków!" również miał swój udział. Jest zakochany (Bez wzajemności) w Emoldze Iris. thumb|left|200px|Oshawott [[Ash Ketchum|Asha]] W BW026 pomagał pokonać Litwicki i Lampenta z Nawiedzonego Dworu. Muszelka Oshawotta stanowi ważną cześć jego obrony, co zostało ujawnione w "Zaginiona muszelka Oshawotta!". Ze względu na jej zgubę musiał radzić sobie z kamienną, kilka razy większą muszelką wyrzeźbioną przez Dweble Cilana. Ostatecznie pokonuje Blitzle Stephana bez użycia muszelki, po czym odnajduje ją Axew Iris. Ponownie w walce pojawia się w "Trzecia Bitwa Asha i Tripa!"; jego przeciwnikiem jest Timburr Tripa. Z początku przestraszony belką przeciwnika daje pierwszeństwo Pikachu, jednak gdy Ash dodaje mu otuchy decyduje się walczyć. Starcie rozpoczęło się od kilku nieudanych Strumieni Wody ze strony Oshawotta. Dopiero później, gdy w grę zaczął wchodzić ruch Ostrej Muszli Timburr został pokonany. W Pokonać strach z otwartymi oczami! razem z Ashem trenuje w walkę w wodzie. Trener chciał oduczyć Oshawotta zamykania oczu w wodzie. Gdy stworek uczy się tego, do perfekcji opanowuje Strumień Wody. 200px|thumb|right|Wzajemna niechęć Oshawotta i [[Piplup Dawn|Piplupa]] 200px|thumb|left|Wzajemna wrogość Oshawotta i [[Piplup Dawn|Piplupa]] W serii "Best Wishes 2", Oshawott debiutuje już w pierwszym odcinku, gdzie zakochuje się w Meloetcie. Wodny stworek stara się pomóc (kolejnemu już) obiektowi swoich uczuć, jednak swoim zwyczajem wprowadza głównie zamieszanie. Oshawott był jednym ze stworków obecnych podczas wzajemnej prezentacji swoich drużyn w Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Z początku kochliwy starter wydaje się być zainteresowany Buneary Dawn, jednak kiedy ta okazuje swoje przywiązanie Pikachu, czar pryska. Potem następuje scena, kiedy to Piplup bezskutecznie próbuje swoich sił w noszeniu muszelki na głowie. Kiedy Oshawott z uśmiechem schyla się, by ją podnieść, zostaje ona wykopana poza plener przez Pachirisu. Kiedy na planie pojawia się Meloetta, wodny Pokémon zauważa, że starter Dawn również się w niej zakochuje; tak zaczyna się ich rywalizacja. Kiedy Oshawott popchnął Piplupa, na życzenie Dawn składa dosyć fałszywe przeprosiny. Po walce Piplupa i Pansage'a, zauroczona kombinacją ruchów Meloetta podlatuje do Piplupa; wówczas pingwin złośliwie spogląda na rywala, co oczywiście wyprowadza go z równowagi. Znane ataki 'Poziom: co najmniej 43 ' Kategoria:Pokémony Asha Ciekawostki * Oshawott nie potrafił otwierać oczu pod wodą, co było przyczyną braku kontroli nad Strumieniem Wody; z czasem nabywa tę umiejętność. * Łapiąc tego pokemona Ash po raz pierwszy od czasów podróży po Jotho trener złapał wodnego startera.